Cyberdemon
The Cyberdemon, previously the most feared boss in Classic Doom and "Hell's mightiest warrior" in Doom 3 , in Hunter's Moon he still keeps the difficulty featured in his titles, proving his worth as the champion of Hell. Tactics and Behavior The Cyberdemon isn't "Hell's mightiest warrior" anymore as he was in Doom 3 since he isn't the most powerful enemy in Hunter's Moon, however you should never turn your back on him since he will always try to explode his victim with Rockets. Unlike his predecessors in Classic Doom and Doom 3, in Hunter's Moon he fires rockets uncountable times consecutively or not, being unpredictable of how many rockets he will fire once he enters his aiming position. His new height also contributes additional difficulty to dodging his rockets, since now he is much more taller and thus firing rockets from a much higher height, making him aim at the player's feet instead of directly. The player needs to carefully tackle him behind some cover as he will attempt to always fire the rockets at the ground which the splash damage alone is enough to severely damage the player. Expectedly, a direct rocket hit is in most cases an instant death to the player, so avoid them at any cost. Naturally, being a boss demon the Cyberdemon's toughness matches his attack power, being one of the most durable enemies in the mod (he has over three times more health than the most enduring common enemies: the Berzerk and Invulnerability Hunter). In addition, just like the high-tier demons the Cyberdemon retains the splash damage immunity, making the explosive weapons woefully ineffective. Good weapons to slain the Cyberdemon are Nailgun, Chaingun and BFG10k - these allow the player to kill him in a shorter time than the other weapons would do, highly reducing the threat the Cyberdemon imposes. Lightning Gun Ultimate can also work pretty well too if it targets only him for the entirety of its duration, unless he walks or jumps out of its range. The Cyberdemon will try to come closer to the player to do a stomp, and as in Doom 3, it instantly kills the player if he succeeds. He hurts other monsters with his rockets and when stepping closer to smaller ones to reach the player at any cost, which can potentially cause infighting. The Cyberdemon also has enough intelligence to do Rocket Jumping, allowing him to perform jumps to higher grounds to stalk the player, reducing the chances of hiding from his rockets. Vehicle Tactics Vehicles take double the damage against his rockets, so a Cyberdemon should never be skipped nor ignored when fighting one inside a vehicle. The GEV Tank can kill him generally with ease with the Main Cannon while camping with an Energy Shield while it lasts. However, the Tank always has to avoid close combat with the Cyberdemon since his stomp can represent a real threat to the Tank. The Cyclops faces more trouble to kill the Cyberdemon since the Twin Gauss Cannons take several shots to bring him down, and the Modular Plasma Guns do not seem to hurt him so much. This time, the most effective way of fightning the Cyberdemon is in the close combat - which needs to be done with caution since the Cyberdemon can engage the Cyclops in melee and deliver great damage. Category:Enemies Category:Demons Category:Bosses